The Secret
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Tristan Peterson moves back to North Carolina. When she runs into an old friend she debates on whether or not to tell him a secret. A secret she'd been hiding from everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Tristan Peterson was a beautiful twenty-seven year old. She had long light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was five foot four. She was a travel agent. She'd just gotten a new job in North Carolina. She was happy to be moving back there. Her family moved around a lot but from the ages of fifteen to seventeen she lived in North Carolina. She was even going to be living in the same neighborhood she lived in. It was going to be her and her ten year old daughter Catie. She'd gotten pregnant with Catie when she was a senior in high school. Tristan and Catie had just finished unpacking for the day.

"Catie come on." Tristan said.

"Where are we going mommy?"

"I know someone who lives around here." "At least I used to." They walked three houses down. Tristan knocked on a door. An older man answered." Hi Mr. Hardy. "You probably don't remember me." "I'm-

"Tristan." He said.

"Yeah."

"Like I told you back then, call me Gilbert." "Is that your little girl?"

"Yeah." "Her name's Catie."

"Hi Catie"

"Hi." Catie said.

"If you ever need anything I'm just three houses down." "I saw that Matt and Jeff have come back to the WWE recently."

"Yeah."

"If Jeff ever comes by tell him I said hi, oh and Matt to."

"I will."

Three days later Tristan was making dinner. It was around five o'clock. There was a knock at the door. Catie answered it.

"You're Jeff Hardy." She said.

"Yeah I am." He said. "What's your name?"

"Catie."

"That's pretty." "Is Tristan your mommy?"

"Yes." "Come in." He went in.

They went into the kitchen

"Catie who was at the door?" Tristan asked. Her back was to them.

"Me." Jeff said.

"Oh my god." She turned around. "Jeff."

"Tristan." "Come here." "How long has it been?" "I think at least ten years."

"Yeah." "Would you like like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure."

"It won't be ready for another half an hour."

"That's ok, I'll just talk to Catie." Jeff and Catie were sitting down at the kitchen table. "What grade are you in Catie?"

"Fourth"

"What's your favorite subject?"

"Art." "I like to draw."

"Me to."

Tristan told Catie to go wash up for dinner.

"Catie's a great kid." Jeff said.

"Thanks."

"Are you and her dad divorced?"

"He bailed when I told him I was pregnant." "It's always just been me and Catie."

"I hate when guys abandon their pregnant girlfriends."

After dinner Tristan walked Jeff to the door.

"It was so great seeing you." Tristan said.

"You to."

"Don't be a stranger."

"I won't." "Hey, did you ever tell anyone?" He asked smirking.

"No." She said smiling. "I told you I wouldn't."

"See ya."

"Bye." He left.

* * *

 **i hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed. Tristan and Jeff would text each other once in awhile. He and Matt were in their locker room changing for their match when Jeff got a text. It was from Tristan. He smiled.

"You seeing someone?" Matt asked.

"No but I am thinking about asking her out."

"Anybody I know?"

"Yeah." "Do you remember Tristan Peterson?"

"That teenager you wanted to nail?"

"I did not."

"You did so." "I could see it on your face every time you looked at her."

"Anyway, she moved back to North Carolina." "She moved into that vacant house three houses down from dad." "I went and saw her a few weeks ago."

"Did you finally make your fantasy come true?" He asked smirking.

"Fuck off." "No." "We had a nice talk." "I met her daughter."

"She has a daughter?"

"Yeah." "A ten year old." "Her name's Catie." "She's a little cutie."

"So I take it there's no father in the picture?"

"No." "The deadbeat split when Tristan told him she was pregnant."

"What a loser."

"Yeah I know."

Two days later Tristan and Catie were in Georgia visiting Tristan's mom Vivian. Tristan and Vivan had went to the store. They weren't gone more then five minutes. When they left Catie was watching TV. When they pulled into the driveway they saw Catie sitting on the roof.

"Catie." "Get off the roof." "Right now." _"Must you always be a daredevil like your father?"_ She thought.

"Ok mommy." She crawled back through the bedroom window.

Tristan and Vivian went into the house. Catie came down the stairs.

"Catie Gail, don't you ever do that again." Tristan said.

"I'm sorry mommy."

"Go watch TV while me and grandma start dinner."

"Ok."

Tristan and Vivian were preparing dinner.

"Mom do you remember the Hardy brothers?"

"Yes." "The famous wrestlers."

"Yeah." "Jeff came by the house a couple weeks ago."

"I haven't seen him since we moved." "How is he?"

"Good."

Tristan began to think of the time her mom was talking about.

 _Flashback_

 _It was November. Seventeen year old Tristan was packing the car. The family was moving to Los Angeles. She was having trouble getting a box into the trunk._

" _Here." Jeff said. He helped her put it in the trunk._

" _Thanks Jeff."_

" _No problem." "What's all this?"_

" _We're moving to LA."_

" _Oh well, have fun."_

" _I'm sure we will." "Can I have a hug?"_

" _Sure." They hugged._

" _I'll see you on TV sometime."_

" _Ok."_

 _End Of Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

Tristan was sitting at her desk at work.

"Tristan, this just came for you." One of the women said that worked there said. She handed her a white envelope.

"Thank you." Tristan opened the envelope. There was two backstage passes, two tickets and a note inside. The note read.

We're gonna be in North Carolina Monday. I hope you and Catie can make it. – Jeff

Later that day Catie got home from school.

"How was your day Catie?" Tristan asked.

"Good."

"Jeff sent us tickets for Raw on Monday." "Wanna go?"

"Yeah."

"We get to sit right in the front."

"Cool."

That Monday Tristan and Catie were backstage at the arena. They found Matt and Jeff's locker room and knocked on the door. Matt answered.

"Hi Matt." Tristan said.

"Hi." "Come on in." They went in.

"Hi Matt." "It's nice to meet you." Catie said.

"It's nice to meet you to."

"I'll glad you guys could make it." Jeff said. "Hi Catie."

"Hi." Catie said.

"How's school?"

"Good."

"Thanks for inviting us." Tristan said.

"I know you guys are gonna have a blast."

After the show Tristan, Catie and Jeff went to a diner down the street.

"I like all those flips you do." Catie said to Jeff. "They're cool." "It looks like fun."

"It is." Jeff said.

"Mommy I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok." Tristan said. "Make sure you come back right away." "No fooling around."

"I know." Catie went to the bathroom.

"Tristan, next time I'm in town would you like to have dinner?" Jeff asked.

"Are you asking me out Jeff?" She said smiling.

"Yeah."

"I'd love to." "So where are you guys off to next?"

"New York City."

"Oh, I haven't been there since… She smiled. So did he. "Since I took that weekend trip to visit the NYU campus."

"Did you have fun?" "I mean I wouldn't know, I didn't see you." He said clearly hiding something from his tone of voice.

"No you didn't." "The last time I saw you was when we moved away."

"Right."

"Right."

"I had fun in New York."

"I'm glad." "I'm sure I would've to, if I'd been there, which I wasn't."

"Nope you weren't."

As Tristan went to bed that night she began to think about that night in New York City. A night that changed her life forever.

 _Flashback_

 _It was the middle of March. Seventeen year old Tristan was in New York City. She was in a hotel lobby waiting for the elevator. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around._

" _Hey Jeff." She said._

" _Hey." They hugged. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Checking out NYU." "Did you have a show?"_

" _Yeah." The elevator dinged. "Are you hungry?"_

" _I'm starving."_

 _They went back to Jeff's room and ordered a pizza. They were watching a movie. Jeff was getting a beer out of the refrigerator._

" _Can I have one?" Tristan asked._

" _Did you go from seventeen to twenty-one in the last five minutes." He said smiling._

" _Please."_

" _This is the only one you're getting." He said handing it to her._

" _Thank you."_

 _After the movie Tristan stood up._

" _Well I should go." She said._

 _Jeff stood up. "I hope you get into the college you want."_

" _It was great to see you."_

" _You to." Jeff knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist. He kissed her but quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry." He turned away from her._

 _She went and stood on the other side of him so he was facing her. "It's alright." She kissed him. He kissed her back. He broke it._

" _We can't do this."_

" _Why not?"_

" _It's illegal." "You're seventeen and I'm twenty-nine."_

" _I won't tell anyone." "Ok, I'll go." She went for the door. When she was almost there Jeff grabbed her arm and turned her around. He kissed her passionately. She kissed him back. She felt her back hit the door. He unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it down. She took off his shirt. As they kissed again she undid his jeans. She moaned against his lips as he ran his hand up her bare leg and under her skirt. She felt his fingers brush her panties. He looked at her. "Don't stop." She said. They kissed. She felt him pull down her panties. Then his hand entered her. She'd never felt anything like it before. The more she moaned the more Jeff loved it. He gradually increased the pace. With each moan he wanted her more and more. Suddenly he stopped and unzipped her skirt. He lifted her legs up they went around his waist. He slipped inside her and started to move. They kissed. "Tristan." He groaned. "Oh Jeff." She moaned. He went faster. "Oh yes, oh my god." Suddenly he stopped and lifted her off the door. He started walking towards the bedroom. "Don't stop." She mumbled against his lips as they kissed. "We're, going, to, bed." He said in-between kisses. As he walked he took off her bra. He laid her down on the bed and slowly started planting kisses down the center neck to the center of her chest. "Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt him take her left breast into his mouth. He did the same with other. He came back up to her. They kissed. He slipped back inside her and started to move. "You're so beautiful." He said. "Your lips, your body." As he kissed her acrossed her neck he went faster. "Ohhhhh." She moaned loudly. "Uhnnnn." He groaned. "Oh Jeff, ohhhh, mmmmmm, yes, yes, ohhhh my god, Jeff." She moaned giving in. "Tristan." He groaned giving in._

 _The next morning Tristan let Jeff sleep while she got ready to go. When she came in to wake him up he was sitting up in bed._

" _Hey." She said._

" _Hi." "Tristan, last night you weren't…_

" _A virgin?" "No." She went over to him. "You were my sixth." "Last night was nice."_

" _Yeah it was but-_

" _I know." "I promise I won't tell anybody." She kissed him. He kissed her back. "Bye."_

" _Bye."_

 _End Of Flashback_


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff was excited. Tomorrow night was his date with Tristan. He'd talked to her and Catie on the phone every day for the last two weeks. He came into his and Matt's locker room.

"Somebody looks happy today." Matt said. "This wouldn't have anything to do with your date with Tristan tomorrow would it?"

"Yeah."

"Boy you got it bad."

"She's great Matt."

"Just don't marry her on the first date." He said jokingly.

"Ha ha."

The next night Tristan was getting ready for her date.

"Mommy where are you going?" Catie asked.

"On a date." "That's why Penelope's coming over to watch you."

"On a date?" "You don't date."

"I know I normally don't but someone asked me out and I said yes."

"Who?"

"Jeff."

"Oh, I like Jeff."

"I know." "So does mommy." There was a knock at the door. "That's Penelope."

Ten minutes later there was another knock at the door. Tristan answered it.

"Hi Jeff." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in.

"Hi Catie."

"Hi Jeff." Catie said.

"How was school today?"

"Good."

"Catie don't give Penelope any trouble." Tristan said.

"I won't mommy."

"Mommy will see you in the morning." She kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too mommy."

Tristan and Jeff went to a restaurant. They were eating.

"This is the first date I've been on in a long time." Tristan said.

"How long?"

"Well, let's see." "Catie's ten so, eight years."

"Eight years?"

"Yeah." "I had a few boyfriends after she was born but they were losers." "You know, they were my age, wanted to constantly party." "I wasn't into that." "I just wanted to be a good mom."

"So no sex or anything?"

"Nope." "I don't even really miss it." "Plus I don't like people seeing me naked." "I'm self-conscious about my scar."

"What scar?"

"My C-Section scar." "Catie was a difficult birth." "I was in labor for thirty-three hours."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." "Since the birth was so difficult, I can't have anymore children."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "I have Catie." "That's all that matters." "My scar goes from my under my navel down to my pubic bone." "I hate it." "It looks terrible."

"Nothing on you could ever look terrible, you're beautiful."

"Thank you." "The guys I dated didn't seem to think so." "They were always grossed out by it."

"They were idiots." "Where did you meet those losers anyway?"

"Night school."

"You didn't go to college?"

"After I got pregnant my prioritizes changed." "Lucky for me I was able to hide it from everyone at my school until graduation."

After dinner Jeff walked Tristan to her door.

"I had a really good time tonight." Tristan said.

"I'm glad." "Me to." "So I can see you again?"

"Absolutely."

"Tristan, there's something I've been wanting to do." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Wow." "You know, I had a lover in New York once about ten years ago."

"Oh really?" He said smirking.

"Yeah." "To this day, he's still the best lover I ever had." They kissed again.

"Well, I had a lover once to around the same time you did and that night's always stuck with me." "She's definitely one of a kind." "I'd like to be intimate again with her." "In a more romantic way this time."

"I think she'd like that." "Just not tonight." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 _Flashback_

 _It was May 15_ _th_ _2007\. Tristan hadn't been feeling well lately. She'd brought a pregnancy test of her way home from school but had been to afraid to take it. It was nighttime when she finally decided to take it. She was just wanting for the results. She went to go check it. Her stomach dropped to her toes when she saw it was positive._

" **No." She thought. "Oh my god, no." "I can't be pregnant."**

 _She started to cry. She'd lied to Jeff before. He wasn't the sixth guy she'd slept with. He was the second. She lied because she didn't want him to know she was so inexperienced. Her first time was six months before they'd moved from North Carolina. Meaning that there was only one possible father of her unborn child, Jeff._

" **I can't tell my mom that Jeff's the father of my baby." She thought. "What am I gonna do?"**

 _The next night Tristan waited until Vivian got home from work. It was just them. Tristan father had died in a car wreck when she was three months old._

" _Mom, I need to talk to you." She said._

" _What's a matter?"_

" _Mom, I'm pregnant."_

" _You're kidding right?"_

" _No."_

" _Does the father know?"_

" _He wants nothing to do with me or the baby."_

" _You know what this means for college don't you?"_

" _Yes but I plan on going to night school and getting a job." "Are you mad?"_

" _I won't lie." "I'm very disappointed in you Tristan." "I thought I raised you better."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _There's nothing we can do about it now." "I know you're scared." "I may not approve but I'll help you through this."_

 _End Of Flashback_

* * *

 **Would you guys like flashback scenes of Tristan's pregnancy?**


	5. Chapter 5

Tristan and Jeff had been dating for three weeks. They'd only seen each other a few times since then but they talked every day. For the first time in a long time Tristan was happy personally Jeff was going to be in town later. Tristan couldn't wait She was at Catie's soccer game sitting in the bleachers. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around.

"Jeff." She said surprised. "I wasn't expecting you until later." They kissed. He sat down next to her.

"I know." "I took an earlier flight." "I know I'm a little late but there was no way I was missing all of Catie's soccer game."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Who's winning?"

"It's tied." Four-four." Catie's scored a goal. "Yay Catie."

"Alright Catie." Jeff said. When Catie saw him she waved. "Do you and Catie wanna come over for a swim tomorrow after she gets home from school?" He asked Tristan.

"Sure." "Is four o'clock ok?"

"Yay." "I'll make dinner."

"Ok."

When Tristan got home from work the next day she was standing in front of a full-length mirror in her bedroom in a two-piece bikini. She couldn't stop staring at her scar.

 _"Oh god, I can't let Jeff see me like this, I'm hideous."_ She thought.

Tristan and Catie went over to to Jeff's. They all sat and talked for awhile.

"Ok." "Who's ready for swimming?" Jeff asked.

"Me." Catie said.

They went out to the pool. Tristan took off her shorts. She had on bikini bottoms but kept her t-shirt on. She got in the pool.

"Baby, are you gonna swim in that?" Jeff asked Tristan.

"Yeah."

After a few hours of playing around in the pool they were all sitting down to dinner.

"Catie how did you do on your spelling test today?" Jeff asked.

"I got an A."

"An A." "That's great."

"I got my history test back today."

"The one I helped you study for?"

"Yeah." "I got a B."

"Awesome." "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

After dinner Tristan and Jeff were cleaning up the kitchen.

"Do you and Catie wanna spend the night?" Jeff asked. "I have a guestroom Catie can sleep in."

"Catie has school tomorrow."

"We'll wake up in time so you can take her home to change."

"Not tonight."

'"Tristan, are you afraid to spend the night with me because you don't want me to see your scar?"

"Will you be mad if I say yes?"

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't care about your scar Tristan." "I care about you."

"I know."

"I don't want it to sound like I'm pressuring you but I want to get closer to you."

"I want that to, I do." "Just not tonight."

"Ok." He kissed her.

Tristan and Catie went home. As Tristan was getting ready for bed she started to cry. She wondered if she should tell Jeff that Catie was his. She was afraid of losing him if she did.

 _Flashback_

 _Most girls on the day of their eighteenth birthday planned on going out with their friends. On Tristan's eighteenth birthday she and Vivian were in a doctor's office. Tristan was hooked to machine awaiting the gender reveal of her baby. She had a medium-sized baby bump._

 _"Congratulations Tristan it's a girl." The doctor said._

 _"Yes." "I was hoping for a little girl." Tristan said._

 _Later that night Tristan was in her room watching TV. She was watching Raw. Jeff had just came out. The baby started to kick up a storm._

 _"Yep, there's daddy." Tristan said. "You're doing Swanton's in mommy's tummy aren't you?"_

 _End Of Flashback_


	6. Chapter 6

A month had passed. Tristan and Jeff were doing fine but the guilt was getting to Tristan. Her mom was in town visiting. It was Tristan's day off. Catie was at school. Tristan and Vivian were having coffee.

"How are things with Jeff?" Vivian asked

"Great." "I'm really happy mom."

"I can tell every time I talk to you."

"I just hope it stays that way."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"I've been keeping something from him."

"What?"

"It's not just from him, from you, from everyone." "If I tell you do you promise not to say anything to him?"

"I promise."

"Ok." She took a deep breath. "Jeff is, Catie's father."

"What?" She said confused. "You told me you told the father and he didn't want anything to do with it."

"I lied." "I wanted to protect Jeff."

"Wait a minute." "You had sex with Jeff when you were seventeen?" She said starting to get it.

"Yes."

"How did that even happen?"

"Remember that weekend I went to New York City to tour NYU?"

"Yeah."

"It turns out we were staying in the same hotel." "We were hanging out in his room." "One thing led to another and…

"He seduced you."

"No." "It wasn't like that at all." "I wanted to."

"Are you sure Catie's his?"

"Yes." "A hundred percent." "I wasn't with anyone else."

"You need to tell him Tristan."

"I know." "I'm afraid." "I love him." "I've never been in love before." "I don't want to lose him." She started to cry a little.

"I know but he deserves to know."

Three nights later Jeff had just came to Tristan's house from the hotel. He was sitting in the living room with Tristan and Catie. Catie was showing Jeff the family tree she made in school.

"That's great." Jeff said.

"They let me use grandma's family for the other side since I don't know my daddy." Catie said. "It's ok though, all I need is my mommy."

"Well I know I'm not your daddy but if you ever need anything you know you can come to me right?"

"I know."

The next night Catie was spending the night was a friend. Tristan and Jeff were out to dinner.

"You look beautiful tonight Tristan."

"Thank you."

"Hey." "What's Catie's favorite color?"

"Yellow." "Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"I'm really glad we ran into each other again."

"Me to." "Even when you were younger I could always feel something between us." "I just suppressed it, most of the time." He smiled.

She smiled back. "You don't have to go to the hotel tonight if you don't want to."

They went back to her house. She'd lit candles in the bedroom. Jeff was sitting up in bed waiting for her wearing only his boxers. She came in wearing a red nightgown. She sat down on the edge of the bed facing away from him.

"What's a matter baby?" He went down to the end of the bed.

"I'm nervous." "I haven't done this in eight years." "You'll probably find me completely repulsive."

"Never."

"Jeff, the body you saw ten years ago, that's gone." "Now it's covered in stretch marks and a gross scar."

"Tristan, listen to me." "You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me." "It has nothing to do with how you look."

"I'm killing the mood, I'm sorry."

"No." "We'll take things really slow." They kissed he laid her down on the bed and got on top of her. She moaned as he slowly kissed her down body. Since it had been a long time for her just the slightest caress drove her crazy. He reached the end of the nightgown. She felt his hands go underneath it. He looked at her. "Can I?" She nodded her head yes. He took it off of her. Her body wasn't what he remembered but he didn't care about that. In his mind she was still as beautiful as the first time. He kissed his way back up to her. She moaned loudly when she felt him squeeze her breasts. One of his hands continued moving lower. They kissed. "You are, still, as sexy, as the first time, I saw you." He said in-between kisses. "Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt his hand move slowly inside her. He went faster after a few seconds. "Mmmmm." She moaned. She took off his boxers. He took his hand out, slipped inside her and started to move. He stopped when she whimpered. With it being so long it hurt a little. "I'm fine." "Don't stop." She said. They kissed. He started to move again. "Oh Tristan." He groaned. "Jeff." She moaned. "You're perfect, god you feel amazing." He said. They'd been at it for two hours moaning and groaning. "Harder." She moaned out. "Are you sure?" He asked breathlessly. "Yes." They kissed. He moved faster. "Ahhhhh, oh god." She moaned against his lips. "Uhnnn." He groaned. "Oh my god, yes ohhh, Jeff." She moaned giving in. "God." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards he was holding her.

"Yep, no doubt about it." She said. "You are still the best lover I've ever had." He smiled. They kissed. "You're the only person I've ever made love to and felt something afterwards."

"I love you Tristan."

"I love you too Jeff." "It's a little scary for me." "I've never been in love before."

"You don't have to be scared." "I won't hurt you."

"I know."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." " _Eventually I'll be the one hurting you." "I have to tell you soon." "I can't take it much longer."_ She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashback_

 _Tristan was eleven days overdue. She and Vivian were in the kitchen. Tristan started having contractions._

" _Ow!" She said._

" _Is it time?"_

" _I think so."_

 _Thirty-one hours had passed. Both of Tristan's epidurals had worn off. The baby had been stuck for two hours. Her heartrate was dropping._

" _Tristan if we don't get the baby out of you in the next hour we'll have to do a C-Section." The doctor said._

 _Two hours later Tristan was holding Catie in her arms. Vivian was getting coffee._

" _Look at you." Tristan said. "I wish I could tell your daddy about you." "I think Jeff would've been happy." "Maybe we could've been a family in another life." "I love you Catie."_

 _End Of Flashback_

Two months had passed. Tristan still hadn't told Jeff that Catie was his. Tristan and Catie had just gotten to Jeff's. They were gonna spend the night.

"Hi you guys." Jeff said. He kissed Tristan. "Catie come upstairs I have a surprise for you." They all went upstairs. "Open that door."

"I always sleep in there though." Catie said.

"I know." "Just open the door."

"Ok." She opened the door and went inside. The room that used to be a guestroom looked almost identical to Catie's room at home, except the walls in her room at home were white. These walls were yellow and there was a flat screen TV. Catie didn't have a TV in her bedroom at home.

"This is your room Catie." "Do you like it?"

"Thank you." She hugged him.

"You're welcome." "I want you to feel comfortable here." "Go downstairs and pick which restaurant you want dinner from."

"Ok." She went downstairs.

Tristan turned to Jeff.

"Honey that was so nice of you." She said. She kissed him.

"It was no problem."

The next morning Jeff was awakened by a knock at his bedroom door.

"Mommy." He heard Catie say. He got dressed and answered the door. "Hey Catie." "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Let's let your mommy sleep." "I'll make you breakfast.

"Ok."

Tristan came down twenty minutes later. She could hear laughing and talking coming from the kitchen. In a way they were the family Tristan always wanted them to be but she knew she would inevitably destroy it. She went into the kitchen.

"Hi mommy." Catie said.

"Hi."

"Want some eggs baby?" Jeff asked.

"Sure."

Later that night Jeff went over to Tristan's house. He was spending his last night with her before he had to go back out on the road for two weeks. He walked into the kitchen. He could smell dinner cooking.

"Hi honey." Tristan said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Hi Jeff." Catie said coming into the kitchen.

"Hi Catie." "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah."

After dinner they all watched a movie on Netflix. During the movie Catie fell asleep.

"Aw." "She sleeping." Tristan whispered. She went to get up to take her upstairs.

"I'll take her." Jeff whispered.

Jeff picked her up and took Catie upstairs. He put her in bed covered her up and kissed her on the cheek.

He went back downstairs.

"Jeff we need to talk." Tristan said as he sat down next to her. She started to cry a little.

"What's a matter Tristan?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Remember after the first time we slept together, I told you you were the sixth person I'd been with?"

"Yeah."

"I lied." "You were the second." "My first was six months before we left North Carolina." "Two months after I slept with you, I found out I was pregnant with Catie." "You're her father Jeff."

He just sat there for a few seconds. "How in the hell could you not tell me about this?" He said angrily.

"I was trying to protect you."

"Yeah then." "What about now?" "We've been together almost four months Tristan."

"I didn't know how to tell you." "When I had Catie I didn't think I'd ever see you again." "I know you're mad."

"I've had a daughter for ten years who I'm just now finding out about." "Of course I'm mad."

"Jeff I know you love Catie."

"Yes I do." "Now I understand why I love her so much."

"Can't we please work it out?" "We can finally be a family." "I know I screwed up but we can put it behind us and start fresh."

"No."

"Jeff, I love you."

"No you don't or you would've told me sooner." "Would you have told me at all if we didn't run into each other again?" She didn't say anything. "That's what I thought." "I want to be in Catie's life but as far as we are concerned, it's over." He stood up.

"Jeff." He went for the door. "Jeff please." He left. She started to cry.

* * *

 **John Cena/Mickie James story yes or no?**


	8. Chapter 8

Tristan was devastated. It had been two weeks since Jeff had broken up with her. He hadn't spoken to her since. She and Catie were at home. Tristan was sitting on the couch. Catie came up to her and hugged her.

"Aw." Tristan said. "Thank you."

"It's ok mommy."

"What?"

"I know you're sad." "It's ok." "Did you and Jeff have a fight or something?"

"Jeff broke up with mommy."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you soon."

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten used to him being around."

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah it was kinda like having a- She stopped.

"A daddy?"

"Yeah." "I think about what it would be like to have a daddy sometimes."

"I know."

Later that night Tristan's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"I want to tell Catie I'm her father." Jeff said. "Can I come over tomorrow around five o'clock?"

"Yeah." "Catie really misses you Jeff." "She told me having you around was kind of like having a daddy."

"She said that?"

"Yeah." "She's not the only one who misses you."

"I gotta go." He hung up.

The next afternoon Catie had just come home from a friend's house. Jeff had gotten there about two minutes before her. She was surprised to see him sitting on the couch.

"Jeff." She said surprised.

"Hi Catie." "Can I have a hug?"

"Yeah." They hugged. "Did you and mommy get back together?"

"No but we do need to talk to you." "Sit down." She sat down next to him. Tristan came out of the kitchen and sat down on the other side of Catie.

"Catie Jeff and I need to tell you something." Tristan said. "Mommy has known Jeff for a long time." "Ten years ago mommy and Jeff liked each other." "He put in my tummy." "Do you understand what that means?"

"Jeff is my daddy?" Catie said.

"Yes." "See mommy was to young to be with Jeff then, so I never told him I was pregnant with you."

"How long have you known you're my daddy?" Catie asked looking at Jeff.

"Your mommy told me two weeks ago." Jeff said.

"That's why you broke up with her." "You're mad that you're my daddy."

"No he's mad at me for not telling him." Tristan said.

"I want to be your daddy Catie." Jeff said."I love you." "I loved you before I knew you were my daughter." "I would like for us to start spending more time together." "Would you be comfortable spending the night at my house tomorrow night?"

"I can do that."

"Good."

"Do I have to call you daddy?"

"No." "You can still call me Jeff."

"How do you feel Catie?" Tristan asked.

"I understand but it's still confusing." Catie said.

"I know."

* * *

 **Would anyone be interested in a Nikki Bella story? If so who with?**


	9. Chapter 9

Almost two months had passed. Tristan was still sad Jeff had broken up with her but she was so happy for Catie. Catie and Jeff were bonding quickly. Tristan had never seen Catie so happy. It was now June. Tristan was getting ready to drop off Catie to spend the night at Jeff's. She'd just came out of the bathroom.

"Catie are you ready?" She said.

"Yeah." Catie said coming out of her room with her backpack over her shoulder. "Mommy are you ok?"

"Mommy's fine."

Tristan dropped Catie off at Jeff's.

"Be good." Tristan said.

"I will mommy."

"Have fun?"

"I will." She kissed Tristan on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." "See you tomorrow."

"Ok."

Later that night Catie and Jeff were sitting down to dinner.

"Jeff." Catie said.

"What?"

"Will you teach me how to wrestle?"

"You wanna be a wrestler?"

"Yeah." "I wanna learn all the flips and stuff."

"Well before you learn all the flips you have to learn the basics." "When you're a little older I promise to teach you."

"Ok." "Jeff do you still love mommy?"

"Yes I love your mommy but we can't be together anymore."

"Why?"

"She lied to me and that was wrong."

"She's sorry."

"I know but when you're older sometimes saying sorry isn't enough."

The next day after breakfast Tristan came to pick up Catie.

"Did you have a good time?" Tristan asked.

"Yes it was fun."

"Good."

"Come here." Jeff said. He hugged Catie. "I'm gonna come see you tomorrow." "I love you."

"Bye Jeff." Catie said.

"Catie go wait in the car." Tristan said.

"Ok." She went outside.

"Jeff can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah." Jeff said.

She came down a few minutes later.

"I wanted to do this here so you know I'm not lying to you." She said. She showed Jeff a positive pregnancy test. "I took three other home tests this morning and they all came back positive."

"I thought you couldn't get pregnant again?"

"So did I." "I made an appointment tomorrow."

"I'm coming." "This is unexpected but I'm happy."

"Me to."

"You know I'll be a good father."

"Yeah." "You already are."

The next day Jeff and Tristan were at the doctor. She was hooked to the machine.

"You're about eight weeks along." She unhooked Tristan from the machine. "You can sit up." She sat up. "There's no reason to become alarmed but since the labor of your first pregnancy was so strenuous and because you weren't supposed to be able to conceive again, I'm treating this as a high risk pregnancy." "I want to see you on a bi-monthly basis." "Just to make sure there are no problems." "As the pregnancy progresses we'll determine whether a C-Section is necessary."

"Ok."

After the doctor Tristan picked Catie up from the babysitter's. Jeff was waiting for them.

"Hi Jeff." Catie said. "I didn't think you were coming till later."

"Jeff and I have something to tell you Catie." Tristan said.

"Uh-oh." "Again."

Jeff laughed. "Don't worry." He said. "This is good news."

"Are you getting back together with mommy?"

"No."

"Oh." She said disappointed.

"Catie, mommy's pregnant." Tristan said. "I'm gonna have a baby."

"I thought you couldn't have babies anymore."

"So did I but I am."

"I've always wanted a little brother or sister." She said happily. "I'm so happy mommy." They hugged.

"I knew you would be."

"Jeff's it's daddy to right?"

"Yes I am." Jeff said.

"Good." She hugged him.


	10. Chapter 10

A month had passed. Tristan had just arrived for a doctor's appointment. She thought she was a little big for only being three months along. She looked about five months. She had to go to the doctor alone. Jeff was on the road. Since this was being treated as a high risk pregnancy an ultrasound was mandatory at every appointment. She was hooked at the machine.

"How have you been feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Really nauseous."

"I think I see why." "There's a second sac."

"A second sac?"

"A second baby." "You're having twins."

"Twins?"

"Yes." "That explains why you're showing so much so early."

"This is great." "My daughter will be so happy."

"I don't know for sure yet but since you're having twins that almost guarantees a C-Section." "We should know everything by the sixth month and be able to work up a fully birthing plan."

An hour later the babysitter dropped Catie off at home. Tristan was in the living room.

"Hi mommy." Catie said.

"Hi Catie."

"What did the doctor say?" "Is the baby ok?"

"The doctor gave mommy some good news today." "When the doctor was looking in my tummy, she found a second baby."

"A second baby?"

"Yep, mommy's having twins."

"That's awesome." "I get twin brothers or sisters."

"Or you could get one of each."

"Does Jeff know yet?"

"No."

"Can I tell him?"

"Sure." "Let's call him on Skype." They had a Smart TV with the Skype app. Tristan connected to that. Jeff popped up on the screen.

"Hey you two." Jeff said. "What did you doctor say?"

"They found a second baby." Catie said. "Mommy's having twins."

"Twins?" He said smiling.

"Yep." Tristan said.

"That's great."

Tristan turned to Catie. "We're gonna go out for lunch." "Go wash up."

"Ok." Catie said. She looked at the TV. "Bye Jeff."

"Bye." He said. "I'll see you for your birthday party next week." "I love you."

"Ok bye." She went upstairs.

Tristan looked at the TV. "The doctor said since I'm having twins it almost guarantees a C-Section." "I'll know for sure in the sixth month."

"Ok." "I gotta go." "Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

A week later Jeff came to the house for Catie's birthday party. She was having a party with all of her friends later in the week but this party was just the three of them.

"Hi Jeff." Catie said.

"Hey sweetie come here." Jeff said. They hugged. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

Tristan came into the living room.

"Hi Jeff." She said.

"Hi." He said. He knelt down by her stomach. "Hi you guys." He kissed her stomach. "Did you miss daddy?" "Daddy missed you." He stood up. "Ok time for presents."

Catie sat on the couch. She unwrapped Jeff's present first. It was drawing paper, pencils and colored pencils.

"Cool." Catie said.

"Do you like it?" Jeff asked

"I love it." "Now I don't have worry about filling up all my notebooks." "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Ok time for mommy's present." "Close your eyes." She did. A few seconds later she felt something crawling on her lap. "Open."

When Catie opened her eyes she saw a golden retriever puppy. "A puppy!" She said excitedly. "Mommy thank you."

"You're welcome." "It's a girl puppy."

"I'm gonna name her Trixie."

They all went into the kitchen for cake. Tristan and Jeff sang happy birthday.

"Ok make a wish." Tristan said.

" _I wish mommy and Jeff would get back together and that they get married."_ She thought. She blew out the candles.

"Did you get your wish?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know." Catie said. "I have to wait and see."

* * *

 **Boys or girls? Names?**


	11. Chapter 11

Today Tristan and Jeff were finding out the sex of the babies. Tristan was already at the office. Jeff was late. Tristan wasn't surprised there was a lot of traffic out there. Lucky for her the doctor's office was busy. Jeff came in about ten minutes later. He sat down next to Tristan.

"I'm glad I made it before you went in." He said.

"Yeah." "Traffic's nuts today."

"Can I come by later and see Catie?"

"Sure." "Wanna come over around dinnertime?" "I'll make your favorite."

"Ok."

The nurse came out.

"Tristan Peterson." She said.

They went back to an examination room. Tristan was hooked to the machine.

"Does everything still look ok?" Jeff asked.

"Yes." "The boys are doing just fine."

"Boys?" Jeff said smiling.

"Yes."

"I get little boys." Tristan said smiling.

"Tristan I know I said I wouldn't be able to make the determination for another month but I can definitely tell you'll need a C-Section." "We can schedule that before you leave today."

"Ok."

"This is good." Jeff said. "I can give my work advanced notice."

Later that night Jeff came over. They were all sitting down eating.

"Mommy got good news from the doctor today." Tristan said to Catie.

"Did she tell you what the babies are?" Catie asked.

"Yeah." She looked at Jeff. "Do you wanna tell her?"

"Sure." Jeff said. "They're boys."

"I get brothers?"

"Yep." Tristan said.

"Yay!" She said excitedly. "I get baby brothers!"

"I even know when I'm having them."

"When?"

"December 2nd." "Mommy has to have that C-Section surgery that we talked about."

"Surgery?" "I don't want you to have surgery."

"You knew I might have to have it."

"Yeah but that was before I knew for sure."

"It'll be alright." "It's the same surgery I had to have with you."

"I know but something could still go wrong."

"Nothing's gonna go wrong Catie." Jeff said. "Your mommy's doctors are good doctors." "I'll be with her the whole time." "I promise."

"What if you have to work?"

"I'm taking that whole week off."

A little while later Catie was getting ready to go upstairs to go to bed. Tristan was cleaning up the kitchen. Catie hugged Jeff.

"Jeff?" She asked.

"What?"

"Can I call you daddy now?"

Jeff smiled. "Sure."

"Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Catie." Catie went upstairs.

Jeff went into the kitchen.

"Catie just asked if she could start calling me daddy." Jeff said.

"Aw." "Oh." "Give me your hand." She took his hand put it overtop hers and put it on her stomach. "They're really kicking in there."

"Probably wrestling."

"Probably." Suddenly she kissed him. He kissed her back but broke it. "What am I doing?" "I gotta go." He went to leave.

"Jeff." She grabbed his arm to stop him. "Don't go." "I love you."

"God damn it Tristan, don't do this to me." "I can't be with you."

"I know what I did was wrong." "I'm sorry."

"I know but I don't trust you Tristan, I never can again."

"We can be a family now though Jeff, I know nothing can replace the years you lost with Catie." "I know." She said with tears in her eyes. "Please give me another chance." She kissed him again. He kissed her back and broke it again.

"No Tristan." "I can't." He left. Tristan started to cry.


	12. Chapter 12

Tristan's C-Section was tomorrow. She was a little nervous about it but excited to. Jeff was at his house. He was taking Catie to school tomorrow then meeting Tristan at the hospital. Nothing had changed between Tristan and Jeff. She accepted the fact that it was over. Tristan was in Catie's room saying goodnight.

"Daddy's taking me to school tomorrow right?" Catie asked.

"Yes." "I left him a key so he could get in." "He's gonna make you breakfast then he'll take you to school."

"Ok."

"I know you're scared about tomorrow but you don't have to be." "By the time you go to lunch tomorrow you'll have baby brothers." "It'll be great." She kissed her on the cheek. "I love you.

"I love you too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Jeff woke Catie up. After she showered she went down for breakfast.

"Morning daddy." Catie said.

"Morning."

"Have you talked to mommy today?"

"Yes she's down at the hospital right now filling out paperwork."

"Why can't I just stay home from school?" "I wanna be with mommy."

"I know but you have to go to school." "After school I'll come get you and you can meet your brothers, ok?"

"Ok."

After Jeff dropped Catie off at school he went to the hospital. He and Tristan were in the prep room. They were giving her all the necessary fluids she needed. The nurse came in.

"Ok time for your general anesthetic." The nurse said. "Roll over." Tristan rolled over. The nurse injected it into her back. "You'll be asleep in no time." She left.

Tristan rolled on her back.

"It'll be alright." Jeff said. "When you wake up we'll have two beautiful little boys." She grabbed his hand and held it. A few seconds later she was asleep.

Twenty minutes Jeff was in the OR with doctors. He watched as they pulled out the first baby. He heard it's cries. Suddenly the monitor Tristan was hooked to started beeping.

"We have a placental abruption." One of the doctors said. "She's hemorrhaging badly." "We have to do something or we're going to lose them both."

"What?!" Jeff said shocked.

"Mr. Hardy you need to leave." One of the nurses said.

"No."

"You don't have a choice Mr. Hardy." One of the doctors said. "Leave or we will be forced to call security." Jeff left.

Jeff was out in the hall. He was crying.

" _Please god, don't take Tristan from me." He thought. "I love her." "I do." "She can't go thinking I don't." "Please, please don't take her away from me."_


	13. Chapter 13

Forty-five minutes had passed. Jeff was frantic. He still didn't know anything about Tristan or the condition of the second baby. He called Matt.

"Hello?" Matt said.

"It's me." He was sniffling.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" "Did something go wrong with the surgery?"

"The first baby came out fine but then there was something called a placental abruption." "Tristan's heart monitor started beeping." "The doctor said she was hemorrhaging and that if they didn't do something they'd lose them both." "They made me leave." ""That was forty-five minutes ago." "I'm going nuts here."

"Everything will be fine."

"I can't lose Tristan Matt." "I love her."

"I know"

"I was to stupid to tell her when I had the chance." "She can't die."

"She's not gonna die, ok?" "She's gonna be just fine and so is the other baby."

"Matt I'm so scared." "If something goes wrong I don't know if I can face Catie."

"You won't have to because Tristan is going to be fine."

"I'm gonna go see what I can find out."

"Call me when you know something."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Jeff couldn't find anything out. It was another half hour before the doctor came out to talk to Jeff. He stood up.

"Mr. Hardy, it was close but Tristan and the baby are going to be just fine."

"Oh thank god."

"We've had her in recovery for the last half hour." "She just woke up." "We're moving her to a room."

"Can I go see her?"

"Yes."

Jeff went up to Tristan's room. When he went in the babies were next to the bed. Tristan looked at Jeff.

"Tristan." Jeff said happily. He went to her and hugged her. He looked at her and kissed her.

Tristan was confused. "Jeff did you just kiss me?"

"Yes I did because I love you." "I love you so much."

"I love you too." "What changed your mind?"

"Almost losing you."

"Let's not tell Catie what happened."

"That's a good idea."

"Ok now, bring me the boys."

"You got it." He picked one up. "Hi little man.." "I'm your daddy." "Let's go meet your mommy." He handed him to her. Then he picked up the other baby and handed him to her.

They both looked at Tristan. "They both have your eyes." Tristan said. "Let's see, what should we name this one?" She said looking to her right. "What about Nero James?" She asked looking at Jeff.

"I like it.

"Nero James Hardy."

"Hardy?" "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Can I name the other one?"

"Yes."

"Connor , Connor Matthew Hardy."

"I love it."

"Well Nero, Connor you came into the world on a special day." "The day daddy tells mommy he wants to get back together."

Tears went down Tristan's cheeks "I've wanted you to say that for so long Jeff." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

Tristan was in her hospital room holding the twins. Jeff had went to get Catie from school. Ten minutes later Jeff and Catie walked through the door.

"Hi mommy." Catie said.

"Hi." "Catie, these are your brothers Nero James is on my left arm and Connor Matthew is on my right."

"They're so cute.." "Can I hold them?"

"Sure."

"Sit down and I'll bring you one of them." Jeff said. "Who do you wanna hold first?"

"Connor." Catie said. She sat down. Jeff handed her Connor. Connor looked at her. "Hi Connor." "I'm your sister Catie." "I love you."

Tristan looked at Jeff. "Should we tell her?"

"Yeah."

"What are you guys talking about?" Catie asked.

"Catie daddy and I are back together." Tristan said

"Really that's so great." She said happily.

"I knew you would be happy ." Jeff said.

A week later Tristan and the boys came home from the hospital. They all walked through the door. Catie was holding the car seat with Nero in it and Jeff was holding Connor's.

"Ok Tristan go up to bed and I'll bring you some lunch." Jeff said.

"Honey I can make Catie lunch."

"The doctor said you need your rest." "Go up and lay down and I'll bring you lunch."

"What about the boys?"

"Me and Catie have it." "Don't we Catie?"

"Yes." Catie said. "Go rest mommy."

"Ok." Tristan said. She went upstairs.

A half hour later Jeff came into Tristan's bedroom with a TV tray. She was sitting up. He put the tray in front of her.

"Come here." She said.

"What?" He said leaning down by her face.

She kissed him. "Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"You're welcome."

"When I'm feeling better I'll thank you properly." "We still need to celebrate getting back together."

"Do you have everything you need?"

She looked at the tray and noticed a little black box. "What's that?"

"Open it."

"Ok." She picked it up and opened it. She gasped when she saw a ring. "Jeff." She said with tears in her eyes. He took the ring out of the box and got down on one knee.

"I was going to wait until Christmas to ask you this but I can't." "Almost losing you made me realize how much you mean to me, how much I love you, how much I want a life with you." "Tristan, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed.

"Catie she said yes."

"Yay!" Catie said from downstairs.

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	15. Chapter 15

Six months had passed. Tristan, Jeff and the kids all lived together. The wedding was tomorrow. It was going to be a beach wedding. Just a small ceremony. Tristan was in Catie's room saying goodnight.

"How come daddy had to stay with uncle Matt tonight?" Catie said.

"It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding."

"Oh." "It took awhile but I got my birthday wish."

"What was it?"

"For you and daddy to get back together and get married."

"Aw." "Hey I'm gonna tell you something but you have to promise not to tell daddy." "It's a surprise for tomorrow."

"I promise."

The next day everyone was at the beach. It was a clear blue sky day with a light breeze. Catie was Tristan's maid of honor. She had on a light yellow dress. Tristan had on a white strapless dress that went all the way down to the floor. Catie went down the aisle first. When Catie went down the aisle she and Jeff's eyes were locked on each other. She got to him they joined hands.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman and holy matrimony." The priest said. "Jeff place the ring on Tristan's finger and repeat after me." Jeff put the ring on Tristan's finger. "I, Jeffery Nero Hardy."

"I, Jeffery Nero Hardy." Jeff said.

"Take you, Tristan Lauren Peterson."

"Take you, Tristan Lauren Peterson."

"For my friend, my lover, my wife."

"For my friend, my lover, my wife."

"With this ring, I dewed."

"With this ring, I dewed."

"Our souls are forever, bonded today."

"Our souls are forever, bonded today."

The priest looked at Tristan. "Tristan place the ring on Jeff's ring and repeat after me." "I, Tristan Lauren Peterson."

"I, Tristan Lauren Peterson." Tristan said.

"Take you, Jeffery Nero Hardy."

"Take you, Jeffery Nero Hardy."

"For my friend, my lover, my husband."

"For my friend, my lover, my husband." She said tearfully.

"With this ring, I dewed."

"With this ring, I dewed."

"Our souls are forever, bonded today."

"Our souls are forever, bonded today."

"Jeff do you take this woman to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"Yes I do." Jeff said. "Forever."

"Tristan, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me." "By the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

After a small reception Jeff took Tristan to a hotel honeymoon suite. She was in the bathroom. Jeff was in the bed in his boxers waiting for her. She came into the room wearing a red bra and panties.

"Damn baby." Jeff said. "Are you trying to set off the sprinklers or what?"

"I'm glad you like it." She said getting on the bed crawling up to him on her knees. They kissed. "Honey I have a wedding present for you."

"What?" He asked as he started kissing the side of her neck.

"I'm two months pregnant." She whispered in his ear.

He stopped what he was doing, looked at her and smiled. "Really?"

"I had my first doctor's appointment yesterday." He kissed her.

"This is so great." "I love you so much Tristan."

"I love you too Jeff." They kissed.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the story. I hope the wedding vows didn't blow to bad. I made them up. Lots of people want several different stories right now. Some of you want a Mickie James story. Some of you want a Nikki Bella story. I'm thinking about doing a Randy Orton story plus I have other ideas. Here are some.**

 **1\. Jeff Hardy/Lita**

 **2\. Jeff Hardy/OC Jeff has to help her off of drugs.**

 **3\. OC/Jeff Hardy and John Cena. A character to be named later, falls for both John Cena and Jeff Hardy and has the impossible task of choosing between them.**

 **4\. OC/Randy Orton Randy and a character to be named later, start a passionate, steamy love affair but his life on the road could cause problems.**

 **So I don't know what to do. As you can tell my brain is all over the place. Maybe some of you can help me decide. Thanks again for all your support.**


End file.
